You're The Boss
by HodginsMontenegro
Summary: 592780 smex! Not Glee for once, haha.


[A/N: I just got back into KHR today, and I wanted to celebrate with my first OT3! Prompt at KHRkinkmeme, threeway phone sex, of a sort!]

"Juudaimeeee!" Hayato's voice rang as Tsunayoshi answered the phone. "Juudaime, let's go out today, huh? We can go have a picnic again! I'll bring your favourites!"

Tunafish laughs as he hears Gokudera's obvious love for him in the requests. He is about to reply when he hears the other line beep. "Hang on Gokudera," he says, and Hayato waits with glee as Tsuna finds Yamamoto on the other line.

"Tsuna! Glad you're awake, I thought you might like to go to the movies today? We can see the new one you've been asking about."

Tsuna grins, because hearing Yamamoto's voice is as sweet as Gokudera's. He tells Yama he'll see in a minute, and clicks the button to get back to Hayato...

"Tsuna, are you back already?"

"Juudaime? Why is baseball freak's voice here? He's not there with you, is he?" and though neither Yama or Ysuna can see, Gokudera is glaring.

"Ah, no Gokudera-kun, he called me too..." An awkward silence followed this, then Yama was the first to speak.

"Well, we can all talk together right? No big deal!" Tsuna could just see Yama's warm smile as he spoke the words, and it made the future mafia boss blush a little.

"Juudaime! Tell me! Why do you even talk to this baseball freak?" Gokudera interrupted.

Tsuna was quiet for a minute, before replying, "But Gokudera-kun, I love both of you." then he gasped too soft for the others to hear when he realised what he'd said,"I mean, I know Yama-kun annoys you, but I find you both very fun to be with, y'know?"

There was a pause.

...

...

...

And then, Hayato could not be quiet anymore.

"JUUDAIME! YOU LOVE ME? YOU REALLY LOVE ME?" The line clicked off for Hayato and Tsuna was slightly afraid.

"Did, did you mean that Tsuna? You love us?" Yama said.

"...Yes. I do. I, I love you guys, I mean, we're best of pals, right...?"

Yama shook his head, though Tsuna could not see, "You don't have to hide it Tsuna. I love you too. I've loved you for a very long time."

Tsuna was silent, and all that the two heard was the sound of breathing, until Gokudera banged Tsuna's door down, of course. Tsuna, distracted by Yama's confession, didn't register it until Gokudera had pounced onto him.

"JUUDAIME! I love you! I love you too Juudaime! I love you so much I ran all the way here!"

Gokudera was on top of Tsuna in the living room where the conversation had started, giving him kisses on his neck. Tsuna was amused but pleased, and he heard Yama say, "Fast one isn't he, haha..."

Goku jerked in the direction of the phone, and spoke to where Yama could hear, "You must not love Juudaime as much as I do, or you would be here already."

Yama smirked, and said to Tsuna, "He's in over his head huh? Let's have some fun Tsuna. Give the phone to Gokudera for a minute."

Tsuna gestured for Goku to take the phone, and he did so, smiling at the Tenth but then snarling when he heard Yama. He's surprised as Goku's facial experrsions seem to soften at times, but in the end, Goku still has his usual angry face.

"That diry baseball freak needs a bat shoved up his ass if he thinks he can get you off before me..." Goku muttered, not loud enough for Tsuna to understand the words. He thrusts the phone back into Tsuna's hand. With a grin at Tsuna, he begins undoing the smaller boy's pants.

"Juudaimeee! Baseball freak has a fun game he wants to play!"

"Gokudera what the hell are you doing..?" Tsuna gasped, and he could hear Yama's laugh.

"Tsuna-kun, I bet you're very tasty. I'm so jealous of Gokudera right now. I wish I could put your sweetness into my mouth."

Tsuna let out a soft moan at these words and at Goku's rubbing of Tsuna's other head. "Oh God, Gokudera..." he murmered, and Yamamoto was up to bat at these words.

"Gokudera? Why are you worrying about Gokudera? I could do you so much better Tsuna. Kissing those sweet little pink nipples of yours, kissing you all over your body. We can even do it at the movies if you like. Without anyone seeing, but the rush of knowing you may get caught..."

Tsuna's body thrusted involuntarily at these words, as he could see it in his mind. He almost forgot Gokudera was there, and began reaching toward his erection. Gokudera was not pleased, and took the intiative. He'd let Juudaime touch himself, but he'd take the bottom. He let his tongue enter Tsuna's hot spot, and Tsuna almost screamed with shock. He'd never thought someone would put their mouth near another person's ass. But it felt so fucking good, and he groaned.

"Oh my God..." but the sound wasn't just from Tsuna. On the line, Yama had begun touching himself to Tsuna's moans.

"Fuck, Tsuna-kun...you're so sexy...Unf." he muttered into the phone, stroking his erection. "I hope Gokudera fucks you as hard as I would...God, Tsunakun." and he stopped talking to get himself off, letting Tsuna hear all the noises he made. Tsuna squirmed as the sounds of his best friend getting off to him getting off by his other best friend made him starting dripping. Gokudera used one of his free hands to jerk Tsuna off as he used the other to jerk himself off.

"You taste amazing, Juudaime," he muttered, hitting Tsuna's spot again and again with his tongue.

Yamamoto was the first one to hit orgasm, and Tsuna could hear his incredibly sexy moan over the phone, which made the small boy climax next. Gokudera felt some of Tsuna's come fly onto his hair, and he stopped what he was doing to Tsuna, and finished himself off. Then, he sat up in front of Tsuna, and plucked the white mess from his hair. He lifted a finger into his mouth, and tasted.

"You taste so good, Juu...Tsuna-kun." he said, and Gokudera's calling Tsuna by his name confirmed the initmacy level the three had reached.


End file.
